Sangre Real
by Princess Ewilan
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si la locura es de familia? El Señor del Fuego Zuko y Lady Mai. Iroh fallecio y Zuko se acerca mas a la locura. Se obseciona con Mai y no sabe que hacer con su nuevo conflicto interno. La matara o se curara de la locura?


Walk Away

Mis ojos se abrieron de un golpe, y te vi a ti Mai, sin moverte ni un poco, con tus ojos dorados cerrados por tu sumido sueño. El sueño absoluto. Como seria para Lady Mai?

Me acerque hacia la ventana y vi que todavía era la madrugada. Me tendría que despertar dentro de dos horas más. Cerca de mi había estaba la mesa de noche de Mai que estaba cerca de sus negros cabellos.

_I swapped my innocence for pride  
Crushed the end within my stride_

Que habría allí adentro? Aventure un poco en mi cabeza. De seguro sus instrumentos. De seguro sus dagas. Abrí el cajón y ahí me encontré a las preciadas dagas de plata pulida. Toque por un segundo su filo y ya me había cortado. Que tonto. Pero vi la sangre fluir y la piel desgarrarse de la punta del dedo índice.

Sonreí.

_Said I'm strong now I know that I'm a leaver  
I love the sound of you walking away_

La sangre de Mai. Como seria? Me gustaría verla. Pero espera en que rayos estoy pensando! Como se me ocurre pensar eso de mi esposa?  
Pero ella aun no quiere hijos. Señor del fuego Zuko deberías tener progenitores para gobernar la nación.  
La amo. Con eso me basta.

Zuko—pregunto Mai

Seguro escuchó mis pasos por la habitación. Rayos! No la debí despertar ayer estábamos preparando la ocasión.

Que haces con mis dagas, Zuko—pregunto Mai fulminándome con la mirada

Yo? Nada—Las escondí torpemente sobre el cajón

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño a lavarse, debería hacer eso. El día de ayer el estuvo muy agotado y cansado debería relajarse, Zuko. Quédate con tu esposa.  
O mucho mejor aprovecha de que ella esta despistada, agarra la daga Zuko y descubre su hermosa muerte.

Ella volvió y observo su expresión. A lo mejor estaba atónito por estar pensando en tonterías. Mai no le presto mucha atención y se dirigió al espejo y se quitaba el lápiz negro que rodeaba a sus ojos.

_Mascara bleeds a blackened tear_

Si, aquel maquillaje la destacaba aun más. Tan hermosa.  
Su mascarilla haría mas trágico el momento, Zuko. Haría que sus lagrimas se convirtieran negras o a lo mejor serian lagrimas de sangre.

Te espero en la terraza, querida Mai—Ella volteo mirándome como si fuera un extraño, nunca le había dicho querida Mai—Ambos desayunaremos cerca de la naturaleza.

Que te esta ocurriendo, Zuko?—pregunto acercándose a mi

Le importo, si le importo. si no porque no estaría conmigo?  
Una sola palabra. Poder. Zuko, con eso logro ser Lady Mai.

Nada. Mai!—masculle y le quite sus brazos de mí.

_And I am cold  
Yes, I'm cold_

Di la vuelta y me dirigí a lavarme y vestirme.  
Primera vez que la trato de esa manera, porque lo hice? Porque le dije querida Mai ahora que tenia deseos de…

Dilo Zuko, deseos de que?

Deseos de matarla. Con razón ella me miraba muy extraño. No tendría excusa de comportarme así, ella pretendería que le estuviera ocultando algo o de seguro planeando algo.

Lo estas planeando, primero la daga.

Camine hacia la terraza y aprecie el entorno. Seria bello cerca de la naturaleza.

De nuevo lo estoy pensando! Que me pasa? Acaso estoy planeando la muerte de mi bella Mai?

Lo sigues planeando Zuko, segundo el lugar. Cerca de la naturaleza.

Aquí estoy, Zuko—Di la vuelta y ahí estaba Mai. Con su Mirada fría.  
_  
But not as cold as you are_

Si, ella era más fría que yo. Incluso parezco ser más agradable que ella.

Me senté al frente de ella y observe cada movimiento que hacia.  
Frunció el ceño.  
Tomo un sorbo de su café.  
Me fulmino con la mirada.  
Tomo otro sorbo.

Que te ocurre! Parpadea por lo menos!—dijo exasperada

Te he repetido que nada, Mai—dije despertando de mi trance.

Se que hoy es el baile de primavera, Zuko—dijo mirándome con compasión—Pero no debes sentirte de esa manera.

El baile de primavera, preciso. Que lugar tan perfecto para la muerte de mi amada esposa.

_I love the sound of you walking away  
Why don't you walk away?  
_

Porque ella no se va de este mundo? Si solo quiere tu poder, Zuko. El poder que te concedió tu sangre y herencia al trono. Es tuyo. No lo compartas con ella.

Me gustaría escuchar el sonido que emitiría ella al fallecer, nunca la he visto expresarse con temor, miedo y sorpresa. Ella siempre lo controlaba tan bien.

Ella me había dicho cuando ambos estábamos en la Isla Ember que no expresaba sus emociones por su infancia y debido a la reputación de su padre en la política, pero ya eso es pasado. Ahora esta conmigo y no debe sentirse mal por no mostrarlo.

_Why don't you walk away?__  
__No buildings will fall down_

No pasara nada si ella se va, nada en absoluto. Otro ser humano que muere, no seria una gran perdida que Mai quedara en el olvido.

_Why don't you walk away?  
No quake will split the ground_

Nos vamos?—pregunto Mai que se encontraba de pie y despeje mis pensamientos

Para donde?—replique, ella me fulmino con la mirada y cruzo sus brazos

No me escuchabas? Zuko que es lo que te pasa?!—mascullo Mai abriendo los brazos y posándolo en sus cabeza—Te decía que íbamos a esperar al avatar y a los demás

_Why don't you walk away?  
The sun won't swallow the sky  
_

Vamos, se hace tarde—dijo con impulso y tomo a Mai con el brazo lastimándola

Quita tus manos sobre mi, Zuko! Me lastimas!—jadeo Mai

Por primera vez la vi expresándose de una forma deliciosa, por primera vez jadeaba. Sonreí. Ese hermoso sonido, no quería que acabara nunca.  
Ella seguía y se arrodillo ante mi. lloraba.

_Why don't you walk away?  
__Statues will not cry_

Que rayos estoy haciendo?? Estoy lastimando el brazo de mi amada Mai.

Con un débil esfuerzo ella levanto su brazo y dejo ver una daga de plata que me amenazaba con matarme si no la soltaba. Recordé que su puntería era excelente. La solté.

Ella sollozaba y para mi descuido sus dagas atravesaron mi ropaje pero sin ningún rasguño me lastimo. Ahora me tenía contra la pared. Me podría matar en cualquier momento.

Débilmente se levanto del piso, tomo su mano mala con la buena y se acercaba a mi jadeante.

_Why don't you walk away?  
I cannot turn to see those eyes_

Aléjate de una vez por todas de mi, Zuko—mascullo—Olvídate de mi, nunca creía que te ibas a convertir en un monstro como tu padre o tu hermana.

Mai, no fue mi intención! Te amo, en verdad te amo y tanto es este amor, tanta es la obsesión que mi cuerpo hace estas cosas—suplique

En verdad la quiero, ella es todo para mí, el único ser que he amado tanto.

Tal vez esa sea la razón de mis actos.

Que es lo que te sucede, Zuko? Quieres desacerté de mi porque te gusta otra mujer y no quieres hacerme daño?—pregunto—Mira lo que me haz hecho si es por eso!

No es otra mujer, Mai—respondió Zuko—Eres la única que amo y amare por toda mi vida, perdóname por lo que te hice. El señor del fuego te lo esta suplicando! Estaba desesperado no se que me paso.

Como se que dices la verdad?—pregunto Mai mirándome a los ojos

Por la razón poderosa de que te amo—respondí—Suéltame mi amada Mai y vayamos a recibir a nuestros amigos.

Esta bien—dudo—Cada vez te muestras mas extraño

Quito las dagas que me ataban a la pared y las guardo en su vestido. De seguro me teme. Eso es algo bueno!

_As apologies may rise  
I must be strong and stay an unbeliever_

Recibimos al avatar, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki y otros más. Mientras que una sirvienta curaba a Mai, no dio razones que me culparan sobre su pequeño accidente, Aang entablo muchas conversaciones conmigo al igual que los demás pero no le prestaba lo mínimo en atención. Me concentraba en mi amada Mai.

Como jadeaba cuando la lastime, su expresión en su rostro de sorpresa, miedo y amor. No me podía conformar con eso debía averiguar mas sobre ella. Debía haber sangre.

Estaba en el baile de primavera y todos se encontraban con elegantes vestidos, hablando, tomando, bailando y cosas que no me interesaban en absoluto.

Y observe a Mai con un hermoso vestido negro, de nuevo con su lápiz negro que rodeaba sus ojos dorados. Una combinación hermosa.

Quieres bailar?—le pregunte a Mai

No—respondió tan fría y camino hacia la terraza

_  
And love the sound of you walking away  
Mascara bleeds into my eye_

Mai! Mai!—gritaba pero no se detenía, lo único que se detenía fue la fiesta—Excúsenme, continúen la fiesta ya vuelvo.—Y continuaron

Corrí hacia el poco iluminado jardín donde estaba la tenue luz de la luna y de unas cuantas velas que iluminaban el lugar. Perfecto. El lugar ya estaba hecho.

Zuko, te desconozco de un momento a otro te convertiste en un monstro—grito enfadada y me sorprendí—Se que todavía estas enfadado por la muerte de tu tío pero debes continuar.

_I'm not cold  
I am old_

Apoye mis brazos hacia el muro cerca de una vela que dejaba ver el rostro de Mai lleno de enfado, amor y a la vez temor.  
No podía verla con esos ojos, pidiéndome que le ofreciera una disculpa, un abrazo y el deseo de protegerla por siempre.

Zuko, tienes que mantenerte fuerte e indiferente. Comete lo que deseas.

_At least  
As old as you are_

Hice un movimiento muy brusco volteándola a ver, esta vez solo era miedo.

Me acerque hacia ella y la bese como nunca lo había hecho, en verdad la amo no puedo matarla.

_As you walk away?  
As you walk away_

Quiero escuchar el sonido y la expresión que hagas cuando mueras mi querida Mai—esboce una sonrisa

Ella se quedo mirando atónita procesando las palabras que había dicho, si querida Mai, lo dije. Amaría ese sonido si lo escuchara, amada Mai.  
Ella saco sus dagas y me apunto.

_My headstone crumbles down  
As you walk away_

No me amenaces, Mai—estábamos frente a frente—Se que no me matarías NO me amas lo demasiado como para hacerlo.

Si tanto me amas no lo hagas, Zuko—me suplicaba, exquisito.

Estoy obsesionado contigo, mi amada Mai que me ha amado desde que éramos solo unos niños—le arrebate sus dagas.

_The Hollywood wind's a howl  
As you walk away_

No podía creerlo, yo Zuko era su punto débil.

Mátame, Zuko—mascullo—Que será tu vida sin mi?

Nunca lo había pensado. En realidad no seria nada sin ella. Nada.

_The Kremlin's falling  
As you walk away_

Zuko tu vida sin ella seria maravillosa no te tendrás que estar preguntando de como seria su muerte, ni la lastimaras nunca mas para que ella muestre sus emociones, es mejor que muera.

Te amo—afirmo Mai viéndose derrotada por mi, soy todo para ella y ella todo para mi.

Yo también te amo, pero tienes que entender que no soy el mismo. Cambie drásticamente, mi querida Mai y prefiero que mueras antes de que veas mi resultados—dijo Zuko

_Radio Four is STATIC  
As you walk away_

La tenia en mis brazos, ya estaba muerta. La había apuñalado en el corazón y sangraba tanto. Luego mis lágrimas se mezclaron con su sangre y me acosté sobre mi difunta esposa.

_The stab of stiletto  
On a silent night_

La daga. Ahí se encontraba cerca de su mano manchada de sangre.

_Stalin Smiles  
Hitler laughs_

Vivir sin Mai. Nunca.

Es mejor no vivir que vivir sabiendo lo que hice.

Zuko, toma la daga, aproxímala hacia tu corazón como hiciste con tu amada Mai.

Te amo, espero que me perdones en la otra vida, mi querida Mai—fueron mis últimas palabras.

_Churchill claps  
Mao Tse Tung  
on the back_

* * *

Y asi murio El señor del Fuego Zuko y Lady Mai.

Cayó en la locura como su padre y su hermana.

Este fic lo hize durante el crepúsculo cuando escuchaba un video que me gusto mucho

Y me base en el video Walk Away de los Franz Fedinand

Les recomiendo el video y la cancion!

**REVIEWS & REVIEWS!**

xoxoxo

**Princess Ewílan **


End file.
